Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology that can be applied to a display device being connected to at least one or more photo printers and, more particularly, to a display device processing an application being connected to a photo printer for printing out a specific image and a method for controlling the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
A display device may process at least one or more applications, and the at least one or more applications may include a graphical user interface (GUI) reflecting data, which are acquired by performing data communication with an external device. Herein, for example, the display device may correspond to a mobile phone, a smart phone, a computer, a tablet personal computer (tablet PC), a notebook (or laptop) computer, a netbook, a Television (TV), other broadcast receiving device, and so on. More specifically, for example, in recent smart phones, when the user deletes an image that is stored in the smart phone, or when the user repositions the image to another specific area (or section), the smart phone may be controlled so that the deletion or repositioning information of the corresponding image can be reflected, thereby modifying a specific application GUI.